


Of Flower Pots and Bugs

by PilgrimKitty



Series: The Adventures of Burt and Carole's crazy Pets [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Dogs, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy!Blaine accidentally gets Kitty!Kurt in trouble, so he tries to make it up to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Flower Pots and Bugs

Blaine didn’t like it when Carole yelled at Kurt. Blaine didn’t like getting yelled at either, especially if he had an accident on the carpet or put muddy pawprints everywhere. This morning Carole had yelled at Kurt for busting the potted plant. But really, it was Blaine who had done it. Kurt was always rubbing against the plant and chewing on the leaves, so Blaine wanted to see what was so special, but he couldn’t jump that high so he jumped up as high as he could and pulled at the cloth thingy under the plant to bring it closer. When it smashed to the ground, Blaine got scared from the noise and ran really far away. He heard Carole scolding Kurt, and felt really bad.

Now Kurt wasn’t talking to him and it was awful. Blaine wanted to make it up to Kurt!

It took Blaine almost twenty minutes to dig the flower up in the garden. It was pretty—Kurt said it was something called red, but Blaine didn’t see the color stuff—and it had pretty petals and there was a BUG on it that Kurt could chase. Blaine grasped the stem in his mouth and ran for the doggy door, little clumps of dirt trailing behind him. He carried his prize inside and looked for Kurt. He found Kurt upstairs, lying on their favorite pet bed. Blaine dropped the flower on the floor and sat up stewing, his tail wagging happily.

“Kurt, Kurt Kurt, wake up! I brought you a present!”

Kurt blinked and rose from the bed slowly.

“Blaine?”

“I’m really sorry I got you in trouble, Kurt. I brought you a flower!”

“For me?” Kurt asked.

“Of course, silly, you’re my favorite everything ever!”

“Aww, thanks, Blaine,” Kurt said, licking little kisses on Blaine’s ear. ”Ooh, a BUG!!!”

Blaine and Kurt played with the flower, the dirt, and the bug until Carole came home and yelled a lot.

Then they hid under the bed until she went downstairs to cook dinner. It was the best day ever.

*!*


End file.
